The invention relates to a device for displaying information in a hybrid vehicle, having a display instrument.
A device of the generic type is known from DE 195 33 829 C1. The display instrument here has a plurality of variable zone markings which can shift, for example, when the temperature of the battery supplying the electric motor with current changes.
The electric motor of a hybrid vehicle can be operated in a manner known per se in what is referred to as a boost mode in which the actual rated power is briefly exceeded. Such boosting can be used, for example, during an overtaking maneuver and can be triggered, for example, by a kickdown, that is to say complete depression of the gas pedal during which the maximum power of the drive is called. An example of such a boost mode is given in DE 10 2009 021 456 A1.
DE 10 2010 010 443 A1 describes a display device of a motor vehicle, in which device an available duration of boost of an electric motor of the motor vehicle is displayed in a central zone of a display field.
A further display device for a motor vehicle is described in DE 10 2007 030 524 A1. This presents a pointer which additionally signals the lack of driving capability in a first position and the driving capability in a second position.